Acting Strange
by LN8866
Summary: Lisbon has been acting strange all day...what's up with that?  Lisbon, Cho, Grace, & Rigsby...Jane isn't in this one.  He is off doing "Jane" things I imagine!


A/N- I OWN NOTHING OF THE MENTALIST! Not sure where Jane is during this exchange...but he's not around. Could take place anytime during the series.

* * *

><p>Lisbon had been in a weird mood all day. Every so often she would walk out of her office, walk up to one of their desks, pause and then walk back into her office. The first two times Grace thought nothing of it. Lisbon had now done this four times and she was growing concerned.<p>

"Guys, don't you think it's strange that our boss walks out of her office, doesn't say or do anything but then returns to her office?" Grace was hoping the guys would agree with her on this matter.

Both men answered "Nope."

"I can't believe neither of you think it's strange."

Rigsby grabbed another file from the pile he was reading over. "You think it's so strange, you ask her why she keeps walking in and out of here. After all you better friends with her than Cho or me."

Grace sighed. "Fine I will ask her if she does it again."

"I'll tell you one thing, if we don't finish these files by the time we go home, Hightower will have our heads. Get back to work." Cho sharpened his pencil and got back to work.

About ten minutes later, Lisbon came out of her office. She looked over at the couch Jane normally sat on and turned to walk back to her office.

"Boss! Can we talk to you?" Grace called to Lisbon.

"Sure. What's up? Do we have a lead on the murderer?"

Grace twisted a pencil that was in her hands. She was hoping that Lisbon wouldn't chew her out for not working. "Nothing on the murderer yet. We are worried about you boss. All day long you've been coming out of your office and then walking back in right away. Is everything ok?"

"Guys, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were all working on the files. Hightower wants a report by the end of tonight and I wanted to make sure you all were on task. Now get back to work!" Lisbon waited until everyone grabbed a folder and began to work again. She went back to her office.

Five minutes later she emerged. "Jane was talkative today. I mean extra talkative. No one noticed anything unusual about that?"

Grace shook her head. Rigsby shrugged his shoulders. Cho thought for a moment and answered "Maybe something about the case made him nervous. People tend to be chatty when they are nervous."

Rigsby pointed to Cho, showing his agreement. "That's true. When I go to the doctor or the dentist I am always talking up a storm to the person next to me or the receptionist."

Lisbon threw both her hands up, implying they should all just stop for a moment. "No, no, no. I mean no one noticed anything unusual about his voice or am I the only one?"

They all shook their heads.

Lisbon was getting annoyed. "You are all supposed to be top notch detectives for the CBI. Not one of you can tell what was different about Jane's voice?"

"Why don't you tell us what you think was different about Jane's voice. Maybe once you say it, we will all catch on." Rigsby said.

Rolling her eyes at Rigsby, Lisbon admitted what was bothering her. "No one hears an Australian accent when he talks? Not a strong one, but it is definitely there and it is definitely Australian."

Grace and Rigsby both shook their heads no again.

Lisbon, clearly frustrated with her team, groans very loudly.

Cho opens a drawer and hands Lisbon a folder. "If any of you had read his file, you would have seen..."

"Spent 6 years touring Australia with his father." Lisbon read aloud. "Well, that explains everything! Back to work everyone!" Lisbon, clearly embarrassed that Cho knew more about a team member than she did, hurried back to her office.

Grace and Rigsby begin their work again. Cho took the file he let Lisbon read and put it back in his desk. With his head down and eyes on his paperwork, he mumbles "I keep telling you guys to read each others personal files."

* * *

><p>AN (Part II) It has always bugged me that I can hear Simon's Aussie accent. I love it, but they don't try to hide it when it comes out...so this is just a silly little piece that's been nagging me to do something about it for sometime now!


End file.
